


Not a Word

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Love, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wordless exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leesh_marshall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesh_marshall/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Beta-ed by the awesome [kitty-trio](http://kitty-trio.tumblr.com)! :3

Arthur breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling slowly, his fingers curling towards his palm as he felt Eames kissing his chest. His hands felt huge against his sides, warm and just a little rough - but nothing that Arthur would change.

  
He turned his head, letting his eyes close as he just felt and listened, listened to the wet, soft subtle smacks of Eames’ lips leaving a trail down his chest, to the rustle of the sheets as Eames’ knees moved; easing himself down a bit at a time, to the scrape of his beard against Arthur’s skin. It tickled just a little and Arthur would smile as he felt the little tingle that echoed through his body. He was pretty sure Eames wasn’t even aware he was making the most delighted sounds, soft hums as if he was enjoying a meal, his lips soft, his movements slow and deliberate. Even as Arthur moved his legs apart, lifting his stomach towards him, Eames stayed at his ribcage for just a few more minutes before easing himself down lower.

  
Arthur shivered as he felt Eames’ tongue flicker at his belly button and he couldn’t help but let out a soft little laugh - a giggle Eames would say later and Arthur wouldn’t deny or confirm it - as Eames’ beard brushed against him. He drew his knees up, letting his feet rest on the mattress and Eames’ firm hands gripped his thighs.

  
Arthur swallowed hard and turned his head back, seeing Eames still at his stomach but he was pushing himself up again, his hands firmly holding his thighs as he growled, his powerful back flexing in a mountain-esque curve, his shoulders rolling forward, trapezius muscle shifting and coming forth as he picked his head up and Arthur bit his lip, not resisting the mewl that escaped his mouth. If he didn’t know and trust Eames as much as he did, he would have been afraid of him. Eames wasn’t taller than him but he was broad and firm and even when Eames claimed he was “doughy” he just seemed to be built like a bruiser. When he lost weight, he was hard muscle and it always turned Arthur on - no matter Eames’ build.

  
Eames sat up, looking over Arthur’s form and he licked his lips as Arthur turned his head back and opened his eyes. He smiled and moved his legs, letting his knees knock against Eames playfully. Eames gave him a crooked smile as he took the hint and laid back down, further now as he kept his grip on Arthur’s thighs as Arthur bit his lip in anticipation.

  
The first flicker of his tongue made Arthur gasp, his fingers immediately clenched at the sheets under him as his back arched, his head falling back onto his pillow, his thighs instantly quaking. Eames didn’t ease up or go any slower after that. He pressed his tongue further inside the tight ring of muscle, feeling it clench around him as he lapped at him in quick, wet strokes, loving the reactions he pulled from Arthur. He could hear him moaning, hear the sheets crinkling under his hand, hear the obscene slick of saliva against Arthur’s skin as he fucked open his hole. Arthur’s thighs shook hard in his hands, as if he was fighting to keep them apart and Eames loved it.

  
He took his time again, moving in broad, wet strokes before moving back to tentative little licks. Eames moved his hand down, pushing his firm cheeks open a little more, letting his thumb rub against Arthur’s opening, watching it flutter shut as Arthur cursed again. Eames continued, pushing his tongue back inside him, his thumb aiding him as he held him apart, letting his beard scratch and rub and mark all of Arthur’s most delicate skin. It felt good to take Arthur apart like that, to receive him thoroughly when Arthur gave himself over.

  
He slowly moved his mouth, feeling the wetness on his beard, having made a mess of Arthur as he sat up again, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Arthur’s legs fell the moment he let go of him and Arthur panted, his hands relaxed for a moment before he brought the right one to his face to push his hair back, his cock hard and spilling precum all over his lower stomach. He licked his lips, his chest heaving as he suddenly pushed himself up to sit and guided Eames to lay down. Eames moved easily, with no resistance as he felt himself lying back on the foot of the bed and Arthur crawled over him.

  
He looked ruined already, his hair a mess and curling slightly at the ends, his face flushed and his lips bright red from where he bit down on them. Once he sat on Eames’ lap, he let his slender fingers wrap around Eames’ dick, stroking him softly, loosely with no real intention as Eames groaned. Arthur loved Eames’ cock for more reasons than how good it felt inside him. He loved the aesthetic of it, how felt in his hands, in his mouth, the look of it, the weight and especially his foreskin. The first time he had ever gone down on Eames, he made him come in a matter of a moments because of how Arthur tongued at his foreskin. Not much had changed since the first time and Arthur nearly lost sight of his goal as he stroked and let his fingers tug at the skin, Eames moaning and pleading.

  
Arthur stopped and moved off him and back for just a moment before he returned with the lube, giving it to Eames as he leaned down, letting himself rest on top, their erections trapped between them as Arthur began to kiss him. It was slow and lazy kissing, tongues meeting, touching as their lips pressed against each other’s, swallowing each other’s sounds. Behind his back, Eames worked frantically despite their soft kissing - his fingers fast as he pulled the cap off and poured some of his fingers, dropping the tube beside him as he eased his fingers back inside Arthur. He slipped in two at once, feeling Arthur’s mouth still as he let out a soft moan as he pulled back ever so slightly.

  
He stroked his fingers in and out, again and again as Arthur rocked and pushed back on them, the entire time he hovered over Eames, panting and whining until he reached back, tapping Eames’ wrist, making him stop.

  
Eames stopped, moving his hand away as he let Arthur take over again, watching him sit up on his knees, gripping his cock and angling it towards himself as he began to push down on it. Arthur gasped and then breathed deeply, sliding down achingly slow, inch by inch until he was flush on his lap, his breathing steady as Eames had to focus on anything but how Arthur felt - tight and hot around his dick, slick and oh….his eyes slipped closed as he cursed.

  
They both took a moment to pull back, Arthur watching Eames coming back slowly, his hands sliding up his thighs, stroking them softly as he lifted his palms and broke contact, letting his fingers walk up to his hips as he turned his hands to cup his narrow hips. His thumbs fit perfectly in front of the rounded bones as his fingers splayed on Arthur’s lower back, right above the curve of his enticing and flawless ass. He watched as Arthur’s shallow breathing made his stomach taut, the delightful little beauty marks on his skin that curved upwards - that always reminded Eames of a constellation. Arthur’s hands rested on Eames’ wrists as he rolled his hips gently and felt the instant tightening of Eames’ fingers against his skin.

  
He babbled softly as Eames lifted his hips up, pushing deeper into him, lifting Arthur up onto his knees as he then relaxed, his cock sliding out until only the head remained inside Arthur before he pushed back down just as slow.

  
Arthur tapped out first, trying to clench around Eames as he slid out of him and Eames let his body fall back on the bed, Arthur following as he rolled his hips slowly at first, his back arching slightly before he started to bounce.

  
Eames groaned loudly, his mouth falling open as he resisted pressing bruises into Arthur’s skin, instead his arms tensed, his legs tensed - all of him tensed. Chills ran through his entire body as he cursed softly to himself, watching Arthur ride him. He tried his best to meet him halfway, his hips following Arthur and he hit his prostate, making Arthur nearly collapse, his nails biting into the skin of Eames’ wrists as he let out a shaky, surprised gasp.

  
Arthur paused for a moment, biting his lip, making him look ten years younger as his hair fell in waves around his eyes, the blush spreading across his face and Eames felt ashamed that he felt all the more turned on by the idea of having a teenage Arthur on his dick. Arthur let go of his lip as he looked at Eames fondly, resuming his movement, taking control as he bounced harder, his rhythm even and hard as he slowly took Eames’ hands off his hips and guided them to his ass, making him grip his cheeks as Eames held him open, allowing Arthur to take him in even deeper. Eames’ fingers dug into Arthur’s skin, holding him apart watching as Arthur fell apart, sobbing, his arms shaking as he bent his arms at his elbows, resting his upper body on Eames’ chest, letting his hair brush over Eames’ face as he rocked his hips, pushing back as much as he could. He licked at Eames’ mouth, whimpering as Eames took over now, snapping his hips up hard and fast, fucking up into Arthur, ripping whines and mewls from him as his fingers scratched against his chest, feeling Arthur trying to cling to something as Eames panted hard.

  
The sound of skin slamming into skin, of their harsh, frantic breathing filled the room and seemed to be the only things in the world. Arthur began tightening up, his breathing coming out quicker and even without saying anything, Eames knew he was close. He forced him down on his cock a few more times, feeling the slickness of his heat and combined with the lube and their sweat smearing all over the both of them, wetting the sheets under them adding to the noises of their sex. As he snapped his hips up hard one more time, he jolted Arthur, feeling him clenching around his erection as tightly as he could as he cried out Eames’ name as he came, his come smearing between them, further adding to the mess of lube and sweat on the both of them.

  
Eames followed after a few strokes and he was quiet, his mouth still open as he clenched his eyes shut, his entire body drawn tightly as he held onto Arthur for dear life, spilling inside him as he stilled, then gradually relaxed as he lay boneless on the bed.

  
Arthur was shaking on top of him and Eames felt his chest burning, his vision cloudy as it gradually focused and cleared. Arthur tried to catch his breath, then move before he gave up and stayed still, his mouth close to Eames’ throat as he gave him little kisses, his nose pressing against his skin as Eames smiled. When he turned a little, Arthur let out a small laugh, feeling his beard rub over his brow and he moved back just a bit to meet Eames’ mouth.

  
They kissed slow and lazy again, Eames’ arms coming up to hold Arthur, both hands on his back as they smiled at each other.


End file.
